Seg
This is an overview of the various WoWWiki tooltips that display when you mouseover a link (assuming you have support in your browser). In addition, it explains the special relationships between several important templates that work together to show these tooltips . , , and The and templates both create a tooltip link, using information from the on the item's page. Do not use tooltip inside or . Item format: + |icon=. * ' is the only required parameter. * Include |icon= to have the item's icon appear. Link format: . * ' determines the color of the link. * ' is the only required parameter. * ' can be used to hide disambiguations. Both and require a valid on the target page to function correctly. ;Example } |mode= } |arg= } |itemid=2000 |dmg=63 - 95 |speed=3.30 |icon=INV_Sword_08 |quality=Uncommon |effect=Chance on hit: Blasts a target for 85 Arcane damage. |flavor=Morgan Ladimore's sword. |name=Archeus |durability=85 |bind=BoP |type=Sword |slot=Two-Hand |dps=23.9 |sell= |ilvl=35 }} ;You can use the following item to test the contents of various parameters: :: , , and The and templates both create a tooltip link, using information from the on the NPC's page ( was previously used for , but has been replaced with . Mob format: . See for additional parameters. * ' is the only required parameter. * ' ' should only be the title displayed when mousing over the NPC in-game. * ' can be used to hide disambiguations. NPC format: . See for additional parameters. * ' inserts an icon for the NPC's faction before link. Values: Alliance, Horde, Neutral, Combat. * ' is the only required parameter. * ' ' should only be the title displayed when mousing over the NPC in-game. * ' can be used to hide disambiguations. * ', a named parameter*, is the NPC's level. * '', a named parameter*, is the NPC's level. : *Named parameters can be placed anywhere in the parameters and will not affect the ordered parameters. Both and require a valid on the target page to function correctly. ;Example , , or ; and The , , or templates create varying types of quest links that display tooltip with a subset of quest info from data in the of the target quest. For the , , or templates to work, the target quest must contain a completed template. ;Example | faction = Neutral | level = 60 | levelreq = 60 | class = warlock | type = Group | category = Blasted Lands | start = | experience = 650 | rewards = | id = 7583 }} This template creates a superscript link to a page with the name of the 3rd (map) parameter and shows a tooltip of the corresponding map with a marker ( ) for where the coordinates are on the map. For a list of map names to use, see Template:Coords/Maps. This template creates a link to a spell or other ability. This template requires to be on the target page. How it works The templates work in combination with Javascript to load the box, tooltip, or other relevant data for display. The mechanism was developed by Pcj. Category:Help Category:WoWWiki ru:Справка:Всплывающие подсказки